Magdeline Rose
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: This is my oldest story, with the second chapter (finally) added the right way now...
1. The magdoline rose

Author's Note:  
  
Hi! This is my 1st fanfic.it'll come in chapters, so bear with me,I wanna thank a few people, Mali, My Kenshin, and all those people in Bounty's Trigun RPG.  
  
Magdalene Rose  
  
"I've been wandering for 50 iles, and still that damn plant hasn't shown any sign." She thought to herself. "Whose Idea was this? Go find Vash, bring him back, wander around and get completely lost after your 17th birthday UGGGGHHH!!!!!!" Suddenly Nicholle felt like she was being watched. A little kid ducked behind a cactus. Nicholle pretended she didn't see him. " Jeez, it gets pretty lonely out here looking for Vash the Stampede." she said out loud. The kid looked out curiously. "Why are you looking for Vash?" he asked his green eyes shining. "He's a friend of my dad's...I've gotta give something to him." The boy's eyes traveled up to the cross bound in white cloth that Ncholle had been dragging. Pointing to it he asked " Is that what you gotta give him?" "Oh, no. This is mine. I'd never part with it, someone very special gave it to me." She closed her eyes and envisioned her father leaning against the cross, the way her mother always described." I can take you to Vash."The boy said smiling. Nicholle just smiled back. The boy looked up at nicholle as they walked." My name's Dakkon O'Mally, what's yours?"  
  
"Nicholle, Nicholle D. Wolfwood." The boy stopped for a moment and looked like he was trying to remember something. "What's wrong?" Nicholle asked. "Nothin', just thinkin, is that thing heavy?" Nicholle smiled. "Yeah, ya' wanna know why?" The boy nodded. "It's full of mercy." The boy looked thoughtful. "I like your jacket." he said after a while. Nicholle looked down at the jacket that was supposed to be her fathers. It was a silver replica of the red trench coat vsh was rumored to wear. It had black crosses at the end of each sleeve. " Oh. Thanx. My mom made it." they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
  
  
The house the boy led her to was old and run down. Dakon knocked three times and ran, leaving her standing there. A black cat meowed at her feet. The door opened and a spiky haired man looked out. "Yes?" Nicholle was lost in his eyes. "Oh, Hi, I'm looking for..." The man looked beyond her and straight to the cross. "Come in quickly" he said. She looked hard at the man, and then followed him inside. "Whose cross is that? Asked the man. This did not disturb Nicholle. "Mine. Does vash live here?" She asked growing uncomftorble. "Fine, but who had the cross before you?" She thought about it. "My dad, and mom. " The man looked interested. "What's your dad's name?" "Nicholas D. Wolfwood...ARE YOU VASH?!"  
  
  
  
The man smiled. "Yep. And who might you be?" "Nicholle D. wolfwood, daughter of Millie Thompson and Nicholas D. wolfwood"  
  
Vash smiled "take off your coat and stay a while."  
  
Nicholle smiled." So you really are Vash The Stampede?"  
  
"Yep, Last time I checked..." Vash said with a grin. "Unbelievable." Vash sat down in a chair. "So wolfwood...and Millie...and. you...Weird." Nicholle smiled "I guess it happened the night before he died." Aunt meryl said she cou-" Vash inturrupted her with "MERYL!?.... Uh...how...is...meryl?" "Well she, passed on-" "she's Gone?" "Ugh! Now I know why dad called you needle noggin, if you ever let me finish, No, meryl's fine, she just passed on this trip!" Vash looked off into the distance for a minute and got an insanely happy look in his eyes."Uh- mr.vash?" Vash was brought back to reality by Nicholle. "Uh...WOW, you've been wandering out there for a while, how 'bout I draw you a nice bath?" She chuckled, and nodded.  
  
  
  
Vash hummed to himself while he let the tub fill." she does look like nick." she had shortish longish  
  
Black hair, those intense eyes nick had, but she was tall and strong like mille. He secretly wondered how old she was.  
  
Nicholle sat downstairs. "He's kinda cute, I wonder how old he is, he doesn't look old enough to be my dad...." Her thoughts were interrupted by Vash coming downstairs "your bath's all ready." he said smiling. "Oh, thank you Mr.-" "call me Vash" "ok, Vash, uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but uh, how old are you?" she asked blushing. "I...uh...lost track...honestly.... how old do I look?" "You look pretty young actually" "how old are you?" "I, um, well, you see, I'm uh...17..." Vash stared in disbelief. "Oh, you'd better head up, your bath'll get cold." breaking the stare she said quietly "right the bath."  
  
  
  
Vash sat downstairs. "Wow. Nick had a kid of his own. I wish he could see her." He started to cry." she's very pretty. Why is she so pretty?" Then there was a knock at the door. Dakkon stood in the door creating an "x" like  
  
Silhouette in the sunbeam."Dakkon...I didn't expect you back so soon, what seems to be the problem?" Dakkon spoke slowly "Vash, the Girl's a spy!"  
  
  
  
Nicholle sat in the lukewarm water. Cotton ball white bubbles tickled her nose. I wish I knew just how old he was...Mom probably wouldn't mind." Her mind traveled back to the young boy. "Dakkon" she said out loud remembering how familiar he looked. She got out of the tub and drained the water, while toweling her hair she glimpsed in the mirror and caught her eyes. She smiled, her eyes were said to be those of her father the great Nicholas d. wolfwood. Eyes. She thought back to Vsh's eyes, such a crystaline green that reminded you of bathroom tiles. She looked into the mirror and sighed..."mr.vash is way too old for me..."  
  
  
  
Vash looked in disbelif at Dakkon ". So why'd you bring this one to me?" Dakkon smiled sheepishly " She's very.... I thought you'd..." "Its ok.she happens to be an old friend of mine's daughter." Dakkon smiled proudly " so I did a good thing right Vash? " Vash grinned with pride "yes Dakkon thank you"  
  
She pulled her black hair into a bun and pulled on her slip, then walked downstairs. " I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I was wondering what you were planning on doing for dinner Vash?" Vash turned around and almost fell over. " Well I was planning on taking you out for...uh" Dakkon pulled at Vash's hand "spaghetti" he whispered to Vash. Nicholle heard Dakkon and smiled "Oh I love spaghetti, as long as we can get some.Oh I dunno...pudding for dessert!" Vash's eyes started to water as he turned and mouthed to Dakkon "I love her!" Dakkon said " Vash, you better get ready..."  
  
Vash saluted him and ran upstairs. "Will you be joining us Dakkon?" Nicholle asked. Dakkon looked up at Nicholle. "Nah better let you to catch up." Nicholle looked kindly at Dakkon "oh, that's very sweet but you're more than welcome to join us." Dakkon looked at her for a moment. "So who was your dad anyways?  
  
  
  
Vash pulled on the red trench coat he smiled "Yep sounds like a good night, spaghetti and pudding."  
  
He chuckled. "And in the morning I'll go out and get us some DOUGHNUTS!!! I haven't had doughnuts since......" The image of the bag of doughnuts he bought after Wolfwood died flashed though Vash's spiky head.  
  
Nicholle took a big breath "my dad was a traveling priest. He wasn't the most conventional priest or anything but...he wasn't a bad man. Or really a good man. He ran an orphanage out of his church in December town. I never met him, or have even seen his face; he died before I was even born. The day after I was conceived...the strange thing is sometimes I dream of a man who could very well be my dad, and I'll never know..." She started to cry a bit. "Oh, he sounds like a nice guy" She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. "Yeah I guess" Dakkon looked a bit uncomfortable "I don't have a dad either...that's why I hang out with Vash so much. My mom wont even talk about my dad, she said he's a bad man, and that she wont see him this lifetime again!" "Oh" said Nicholle looking shocked. Just then footsteps were heard and Vash showed up in the doorway "Anyone Ready for spaghetti?!" he asked wiping a tear from his eye. Dakkon looked at Vash knowingly "um...I'll leave you two alone" "you don't have to leave Dakkon" Nicholle said "nah my mom's probably looking' for me by now. Bye Vash." "Dakkon tell your mother I said hi and thanks for the muffins she sent last week" "yeah Vash" Dakkon said and vanished. "Are you ready?" Vash asked. Nicholle looked at the door "yep".  
  
  
  
Dakkon walked across the desert. He lived about 2 ilses away from Vash, he thought as he walked. "I think I've seen that cross before, and that girl's eyes look familiar too." he walked by a black cat. "Hey kitty" he said. The cat just meowed a little he kept walking. "My mom seems to like Vash, maybe someday they'll realize they love each other and get married!"  
  
  
  
Vash offered Nicholle his arm. She linked hers in his and off they set. Vash smiled. "Your dad was a really great guy, I think he really loved your mom. It's a shame you never got to meet him." "Thanks" Nicholle said sadly. Vash looked down, "I ate spaghetti with your dad once. I wish I could remember which town, because I'd take you there, but-" "look over there, a saloon!" "ALLRIGHT!" Vash exclaimed. They opened the doors and waltzed in. "hey it's that guy" "I wonder if he's the real thing!" And other random remarks broke the air. Nicholle looked at the bartender. "I'll have a double scotch, and my friend here will have a triple shot of tequila" The bartender nodded and began to mix their drinks. "Uh, thank you Nicholle, but I could have ordered my own drink. " she giggled, " no, you couldn't," The bartender slid them their drinks. "Thanks buddy! She said downing the whole thing. Vash looked astonished. "You know how to drink." "Eh, probably shouldn't" Vash sipped at his shots. "Hey bud, you know where a gal can get some damn pasta?" " The bartender smiled with a crooked grin, "Yeah, a little place down the way a bit, they got a big neon sign, it's hard to miss." Nichole grinned "thanks!" She thrust a few bills and a couple coins onto the bar. She grabbed vash's arm and pulled him out. "You drink too slowly," She said looking him in the eye. "How do you expect me to drink all of that so quickly?" Vash whined. "My mom could do it." Nicholle said innocently. They looked at the night's stars. "So where were you thinking of staying tonight?" Vash asked protectively. "Oh I think I saw an inn about 5 lies back, maybe I'll stay there." she said silkily. They saw the sign and entered the restaurant silently.  
  
"Dakkon! Where have you been?" a voice asked from a room deep in their house. "Mom, I was over at Vash's house, he had another visitor. " A woman in a short skirt and lab coat stepped out. " So tell me more about this visitor"  
  
" She's Really nice, her name's Nicholle, She's got a big cross that she has to carry. She says it's full of mercy but I think she's full of-"  
  
"DAKKON!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Did Vash know her?"  
  
"She's one of the poor guy's old drinking buddies daughters."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
" Something dogwood.... I don't know"  
  
"Let's look it up. "  
  
She pulled out a laptop and typed in "dogwood" A minute later she received information on a species of tree. "You sure it's dog wood?" "No" "what was that girls name?" "Nicholle" Dakkon's mom then typed in "Nicholle dogwood"  
  
Another moment passed. " Start naming dog breeds Dakkon." "Hound...terrier.... German Shepard, collie, sheltie, Yorkshire, great Dane"  
  
As Dakkon talked Amy typed..."no,no,no,no,no,no,..." "Mom, is a wolf a dog?" without saying a word Amy typed in Nicholle Wolfwood. The computer beeped. click. Click. Click. "Is this her?" she turned the laptop towards Dakkon. "Uh..Yeah." "I see, well get a good nights sleep Dakkon, you need all the rest you can get, you get to meet raven in two days, and then you will fu-fill your destiny..." Dakkon looked hard into his mother's eyes, " Amy, why do I have a destiny?" "Well the time has almost come, your father wasn't a bad man. He was a plant, just like the ones we're using in our mission. You are half plant and so is raven, we're going to find a planet, and then you two will create a nurturing environment." "You're coming on the ship right Amy?" "Of course Dakkon, but your father wont."  
  
  
  
The last strand of spaghetti was sucked through Vash's lips. "Mm that sure was tasty!" "Nicholle grinned and looked down. All the guys in the restaurant were staring at her. "So what do you want to do now?" Vash asked as they left.  
  
"Well, it's kind of late, I should probably get over to that inn. Thank you so much Vash, I'll have to get your address, so Meryl can write to you. Gosh you told me so much about my dad. Thank you. "  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nicholle, I can't let you go to that inn. I'd feel a lot better if you'd stay with me. I'll sleep on the floor you can have my bed I just-"  
  
"Quick yes or no Vash- are you attracted to me?"  
  
"YES! I mean no, you're so young and I-"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me plant boy"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Vash leaned in. "I've never done this before." "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No" "well you, take your hand and put it here" She moved his left mechanical arm to around her waist. "Then the other arm goes here," she said moving his right arm around her neck. "Then you lean in and" She said kissing him. A few minutes escaped them as they kissed under the moonlight night. "So, you ready to go back to your house now?" "Well, I'd really like some doughnuts, but I suppose we could-" Nicholle grabbed his and ran back to Vash's house.  
  
  
  
Dakkon lay down and then remembered that he'd left his at Vash's house, it was only a little after eleven and he wasn't tired. "Mom. I'm goin' out" "Be back before sunrise and have fun!" He ran across town to the saloon to get a root beer.  
  
"Hi Max, can I get a root beer?"  
  
"Sure thing little man"  
  
"Did Vash come in?"  
  
"Yeah about 2 hours ago, with a really nice looking broad who knew how to drink."  
  
"Oh yeah she's his 'visitor"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I was out doing desert training when I ran into her, she was carrying this huge cross bound up in white linen. It looked kind of familiar."  
  
Max the bartender thought for a minute.  
  
"Did you by any chance happen to find out her name?"  
  
"Yeah, Nicholle D. Wolfwood."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I Remember a Wolfwood coming in here once. Scruffy fella, smoked like a chimney, a real lady killer, drank like a duck-"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm getting there. This Wolfwood guy was a traveling priest. Carried around a cross, as it was "part of his trade". This guy REALLY could drink. I've got a picture of him somewhere around here. He decided to sing karaoke one night, I have never seen this place empty that quickly."  
  
"Would you still have the picture?"  
  
"Well sure I do, it's probably up on the board of fools, played that cross like an air guitar. It was one hell of a sight"  
  
  
  
Vash locked the door and ran upstairs after Nicholle. They stood there looking at each other.  
  
  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yes Nicholle"  
  
"I-I I'm actually scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No Nicholle I really care. Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can make you feel better."  
  
"Vash, I Really want to do this, I just don't want you to die"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I care about you. I can't let what happened to my mom and dad happen to you."  
  
"Nicholle."  
  
"Vash I don't want to lose the only person who remembers my dad. "  
  
"What about Millie?"  
  
"She died 3 years ago."  
  
"Meryl?"  
  
" Committed suicide after she lost her job"  
  
Vash looked down. A knock was heard at the door. "Stay here." He walked down the stairs thinking of how he had loved Meryl and never got to tell her that, and Millie and Nicholle must have been so lost. He opened the door to find Dakkon standing there with an evil grin. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything" "I'm kind of busy, what's up?" "I've got pictures of Nicole's dad, and I left my hat." "You have-?" "Let's trade hat for pictures and we both can get on with our nights." Vash handed Dakkon the hat and Dakkon handed Vash the pictures.  
  
Walking up the stairs Vash looked at the pictures, sure enough they were of nick. "Nicholle I've got something for you." he opened the door to find Nicholle lying on her back on his bed. He black hair was in pretty curls and she had taken of her trench coat. The moons shone through the window and made her look perfect. "Hey Vash, can that wait till.... later?" Vash took her by the hand and kissed up her arm and down her neck. " Can I share this night with you?" "Mom" She purred her answer.  
  
Dakkon Went back to the saloon. There was a blonde man that was very tall sitting in a booth with his mother. "Amy," He asked approaching. "Who is this man?" "Oh I almost forgot, Mr. Millions, meet Dakkon, he's a proud partner in project seeds two." "Oh, hi Mr. Millions."  
  
Millions smiled "Hello Dakkon, How are you?" Dakkon looked up at millions. "So, you come alone Mr. millions?" "No, actually I brought my dear friend dr. Cassidy Monroe, and our main contribution to the project...they're in the bathroom." "Amy?" Dakkon asked looking suspicious. "Don't worry Dakkon, you'll love her." Just then the bathroom door swung open and a red haired woman with a pink haired girl walked out. "Hi, you must be Dakkon, I'm Cassidy, and this is raven."  
  
  
  
Nicholle lay curled up like a kitten in Vash's arms. "Wow, I don't know why I was putting that off for so long" Nicholle made a face in the dark." ash, you said you had something i should take a look at" Vash got up and hurried over to the dresser, he grabbed the poloroids of wolfwood. "I think this is your dad." Said Vash quietly as he turned on a light. Nicholle looked at the pictures" Wow, he was a hottie!" Vash slid an arm around her. "Yeah, he was." "Vash thank you this is incredible...Do I look.... like...?!" She asked franticly. Vash stared at her moonlight form," You do."  
  
She took another look at the pictures and then looked at Vash and pulled him down again, without turning off the light.  
  
  
  
Mr. millions stirred his coffee and smiled at Dakkon "So what do you do around here?" Dakkon looked out the window. "Nothing" Amy spoke " Tell Mr. Millions about your time spent with Mr. Vash." "Why?" Millions took interest at this "Vash?" Any looked at Cassidy "the other contributor." "I know everything to know about Vash." "You should he is your brother" piped up raven. Dakkon looked into her eyes, she seemed so happy, so out of place against Mr. millions. Mr. millions looked at Amy "thank you for keeping the dream alive" he said flatly. Amy Beamed "Want to go back to m lab and I'll show you my biochemical research? " Millions looked at his watch, "I've got to meet another friend of mine in about a half an hour but I'll come after that." Cassidy and raven paid their check and left. Amy ran out and Dakkon followed.  
  
Nicholle slipped out, put the photos in her pocket, slipped her boots on, put her pants on, slid her trench on and picked up her cross and left. She walked over to a large windmill, a thick cloud of dust flew up and then he was there.  
  
"Ah, Magdalene, you've made the journey successfully."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm in town as an investor in that stupid project seeds 2 job. Have you come into contact with the subject?"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't seem that dangerous, he's just a hopeless romantic."  
  
"What do you mean? " knives asked stiffly  
  
"You should have seen him all night, he was kind of sweet He brought me pictures of nick. He was Beautiful."  
  
"As you also are my sweet Magdalene rose"  
  
"Do I sense a bit of jealousy Mr. Millions Knives"?  
  
  
  
"Of course not, my most lovely Magdalene"  
  
  
  
Vash awoke with a start. Nicholle wasn't there. "Nicholle?" he asked quietly. He rolled over and put his pants on. He walked downstairs. "Nicholle?" he called once again. "Maybe she went to go get some doughnuts," he said out loud to himself. He looked into the mirror and splashed some water on his face. "Why do I lie to myself, she's not coming back.?" he said looking up to catch the tear falling from his eye.  
  
  
  
Dakkon woke up and got the morning paper the first article caught his eye:  
  
"Real life rip van winkle"  
  
In a hospital in a small town on the outskirts of July, a man who'd been in some sort of UN explained coma awoke, his first words were "Am I in Eden yet?" He sat up and told the nurse he'd have a scotch on the rocks. The nurse of course, handed him a cup and told him she'd need a urine sample. The man will be released next week. This man has been in a coma for over 15 years. With no living relatives he's been neglected. The odd thing is, he should be older looking-he looks the same as the day he came in. Doctors have no idea as to what happened. When asked to pose for a picture the man asked if it was for playgirl and exposed himself. Look for updates on this wonder of science later on this week.  
  
  
  
Vash looked at the paper in disbelief. Stupid man. The door to his house opened. "H-hey Vash." He looked up to see Nicholle wrapped in a white linen dress wielding a six-pack and a bag of fresh doughnuts. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I just ran out to get breakfast" Vash smiled. No you didn't scare me, I just wondered what had taken you away.  
  
Amy Came out of her lab. Her hair was mussed and her makeup was smudged. She looked like a manic depressive clown. "Amy, you ok?" "Yeah, Dakkon why don't you go to the store." "Why do you want me to go to the store?" Just then a very well built shirtless Mr. knives walked out of the lab. "Hey Dakkon, have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"I guess." "Dakkon honey, please go to the store and get some eggs and some bacon." "Fine I'll GO," Dakkon said angrily storming out of the house. Behind him he could hear knives and Amy giggling.  
  
  
  
Vash took a bit into a chocolate doughnut. "Mm, tasty!" Nicholle opened her beer.." ahhh.... that's the stuff" she said after chugging the whole thing. Vash Smiled at her. "Nicholle, I wanted to thank you" "oh, don't worry about it, I would have bought all this even-" "not for breakfast. Thank you for last night it was SUPER FUN!!!" Nicholle looked down (knives said he was a little immature she said to herself.)"Oh, and than for the picks of my dad, he was quite the beauty. " "Just like you." Nicholle smiled, "what do you say we go do something fun?"  
  
  
  
*thanx 4 reading this, please read&review........Or email me (Silver_stampede@wolfweb.com) 


	2. The silken rose

~Author's Note~Hi! It's me again, this is a continuation of Magdelene Rose , it's still the same charchters.ect..but this one get's a bit more intense and there are a few plot twists, and there's a sex scene, that's pretty..intresting, it boarders on hentai, so..but I'll probably have to rate it R for the swearing..ummm..as before, I dedicate this baby to My Kenshin, Mali, Dale, all the folks @ bounty's trigun rpg, Our*Being mine and Mali's* Tongari(Boggess), Our* Millie(Nate), I dunno, just everyone who's supported my writing..Thanx 4 reading, please review and Enjoy!  
  
The Silken Rose  
  
By: Silver_Stampede  
  
Dakkon walked in and heard the familiar sound of the door chimes behind him. "Good morning" said a cheery blonde girl around Dakkon's age. She had blonde ringlets and a blue dress on. "Oh Hey Dakkon! Whoa you look like you had a rough night" "Hey Lucy. And yeah, Amy brought home a guy last night. Some big wig who's on the project seeds 2 thingy." "Oh, Dakkon you should be proud to be such a big part of this all. the town'll be on all the maps because of it. Besides you'll see different planets!" Dakkon looked into her blue eyes "I guess." he walked around the store and picked up a carton of eggs, a package of sausages, a bag of apples, and a rose. He paid for his groceries and handed Lucy the rose. "This is uh...for you.... I hope you have a good day, call me later if you get around to it" he said looking down and blushing, and then he ran outside.  
  
Cassidy and Raven road into town in a taxi. Dakkon was waking away from the store when they passed him "Stop!" cried raven. The driver stopped and raven rolled down her window. Hey, Dakkon, want a ride? We're going to your house." Dakkon looked at her. "Sure" he said grumpily. He looked at the apples. "Want an apple?" Raven looked at it, "I've never had an apple before." Dakkon smirked "well, when we get to the house, I'll give you one. They should be washed before you eat one."  
  
Vash looked at Nicholle, it had been 20 minutes since Nicholle suggested they go do something fun. "Hey, I've got a super cool Idea!!! I'll take you to Amy's lab!" "Amy?" "Yeah Professor Amy, She's a founder in the project seeds2 operation. She's really nice." "Um..yeah...that's fun..."  
  
  
  
Amy straightened her lab coat and pulled back her brown hair. Knives came into the room. " Dakkon seems like such a good kid, but where's Vash? I'm a perfect father to raven and she knows it. I spend all of my free time with her." "Dakkon sees Vash regularly, but he doesn't know that Vash is his father." Knives kissed her neck "I could tell Dakkon I'm his father...." Just then Dakkon walked in with Cassidy and raven in tow. "Dad!" Raven ran up to knives and hugged his leg. Knives beamed. Cassidy made a faint growl that only Dakkon noticed. "So, have a goodnight's sleep Mr. Millions" She asked passively. Knives shot her a look that could kill. Amy smiled evilly "well I guess I'll be off to make breakfast"  
  
Vash and Nicholle road across town on her motorcycle. "You fucked her didn't you?" "Pardon?" "Amy, you fucked her, and Dakkon's your son." "Well, actually, Amy wanted me to, but I was saving myself." "Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" "It's true, Dakkon doesn't know, and I haven't got the heart to tell him-turn left" "So if you didn't fuck her, then how'd ya get a kid?" "Ever hear of a test tube baby?" "Really" "I swear on nick's grave."  
  
Dakkon looked at raven and knives so happy together. "So when do I get to try this apple?" Raven asked her eyes shining like a two year old. Knives looked cautiously, "Apple?" "Yeah I bought a bag of apples while I was at the store. Care for a bite knives?" Knives winced as Dakkon took a bite form the green apple he was holding in his hand. "No-no thanks." Raven looked quizzically at the apple "Can I?" Dakkon held out the apple. Raven took it. She was about to take a bite of it when all of a sudden Vash walked it. "Hi Vash!" Amy said happily. "VASH!" Dakkon said, and ran out to the kitchen. "Hey little man, what smells so good? Oh hey I forgot to introduce you Amy, this is Nicholle." Nicholle shyly stepped out from behind Vash. "Hi, I'm Nicholle." Amy chopped a particular piece of sausage with vigor. "Charmed" she said without looking up.  
  
A small voice was heard and a tiny person with pink hair emerged. "Dakkon, you took the apple." Dakkon had forgotten about all of that. "Uh, Vash, Nicholle why don't we all get out of Amy's hair." and with that they all followed him into the living room.  
  
"Hi Vash" a calm voice said. Vash started to say "hi" back but his words escaped him as he realized whom the voice belonged to. Nicholle looked nervously at knives. "You ok Vash?" Dakkon asked. But Vash didn't respond to him. "Hello Brother." Nicholle Gasped. Knives shot her a dirty look. Nicholle smiled cooly. "So why don't you introduce me to your brother hon?" Vash took a deep breath and stood up, he wrapped an arm around Nicole's waist and said "Knives, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Nicholle D. Wolfwood Thompson" Knives shot Nicholle an impressed look, and she returned it looking very snide.  
  
"Well, I'm VERY happy for you little brother. I'm sure you two will spend the rest of your naturally born lives together. ". Vash looked happily at Nicholle. Knives stifled a laugh and went into the kitchen. Cassidy looked down sadly. "So, are you all in with the project seeds thingy?" Nicholle asked innocently. "It's really a pity your dad isn't around Nicholle, I'd have him as my best man." Cassidy looked neruvusly at Vash. "Who are you?" "Well since you asked, I'm Vash, Vash the stampede," He said extending a hand and grinning brilliantly. Cassidy looked a bit surprised. Just then Nicholle noticed raven. "Hi, raven. How are you?" Raven looked up at Nicholle. "You're pretty." "Why thank you, so are you." Nicholle said satisfied. Raven looked unconvinced. " How did you know my name?" "I-I 've heard around. The cute little girl with pink hair who's a big part of project seeds." "Oh." Raven said and went out to the kitchen. Knives came in and sat. "Cassidy, Dakkon, you're needed in the kitchen." Nicholle looked uncomfrbly between the two men. " I'll go too." She said and left the room. She walked out into the kitchen and looked down. She only looked up when she saw a glint of metal, then a piercing scream.  
  
A Woman woke up. She stretched her arms, and opened her eyes. "Oh, Millie, I had a wonderful time last night" She said happily. "Thank god you finally woke up," Said a voice from the other side of the curtain. "Hello?" She asked, figuring it was just another drug induced hallucination. "Hello yourself sweet heart. You dont have any ciggarettes do ya?" The woman frowned. This voice was a distant memory. "No, I never smoked." The woman replied  
  
  
  
Amy lie on the floor. Bleeding from her throat. Cassidy looked terrified, although it was her holding the knife. "I-I.... And.She....the...I...swear....but, no problem," Knives and Vash had grabbed Dakkon and raven and weren't letting them look behind them. Nicholle flinched. How could I have missed that? She asked herself. Cassidy looked at Nicholle and started to cry. "I-I I loved him. And then she steps in intruding on my territory. Who is she to love the legendary millions knives?"  
  
Nicholle smiled to herself. "You are so right. She was such a tramp, but you know what! Now things are easier. You know why?" Nicholle said as falsely as she could manage. Cassidy continued crying and shook her head. Nicholle knelt down as if she were talking to a 4 year old. "Because now I only have one choice for a maid of honor." Cassidy gave her a half smile. "I really am happy for you and Vash."  
  
  
  
Dakkon squirmed in vat's arms. "Vash, LET GO OF ME!!!! I CAN HANDLE IT!!!!" He squirmed free and ran for the kitchen. "DAKKON!!!" Raven called from Knive's lap. He stopped at the massive pool of blood currently staining Nicholle's white dress. "A-Amy!" He said and ran crying into Vash's arms. Nicholle looked at Vash. Vash took him to the other room. Cassidy gave Nicholle an evil smile. I'd better change she said, heading for Amy's room. Nicholle looked at her blood stained dress. "I never liked this dress anyway." She looked once more at knives he nodded and she headed out the door and looked up into the sun. She mounted her motorcycle; turned on the radio she'd installed herself and let the wind kiss her face.  
  
  
  
The woman was growing annoyed at the person at the other side of the curtain. "NO! For the very last time I don't have that, I don't have a lady friend for you and you can't stay with me." The man shut up for a minute. The he started in again. "I could have had it all, beautiful wife, about 50 adopted kids, vanilla pudding on Saturdays, happy little church, beautiful wedding, great sex, and a best friend. But instead I chose the wrong path." "Oh, I could have had all of that. But you know my job was too important. Millie told me to retire-" "MILLIE? AS IN MILLIE THOMPSON OF THE BERNADELLI INSURANCE!!!!???!?!!" The voice boomed. "Yeah!" The curtains parted. Nicholas d. Wolfwood sat on a bed looking at Meryl Strife, and for the first time they were very happy to see each other.  
  
  
  
Vash had finally Calmed Dakkon down. Knives looked at Vash. Come on, we should go get some breakfast. Raven looked at knives with big watering eyes. "Dad, is Ms.Amy going to be ok?" Dakkon Sneered at her. "Of course she isn't she's dead." Vash gave knives a worried look. "I'm ready!" Cassidy chirped happily, strutting downstairs in one of Amy's green sequined cocktail dresses. Knives looked at her "You killed an innocent." Vash almost dropped Dakkon. "Killing is wrong." Vash set Dakkon down. "No one has the right to take another's life, Cassidy" Knives continued. Cassidy gave knives a look that bred warmth inside Vash. " I'm So sorry, Mr. millions." Knives put an arm around her and looked at Vash "You ready brother?" Vash nodded-tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Nick sat there astonished. "So, you...uh...did Millie Too?" Meryl gave him a piercing sneer. "NO. I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT 'DO' MILLY! We...Made love." Nicholas looked at the floor. "Yeah well so did I" He said a note of jealousy in his tone. "Yeah you made love allright, you made a kid!!!! A beautiful little girl. Millie missed you so much she named her Nicholle d. Wolfwood. Since she had no clue what your d. meant she found a slip of paper in your cross with the name Dominique on it and that became Nicole's middle name. You should be ashamed of yourself, knocking up a woman then "Dying", then leaving her with a teenager. She's 17 you know." Nicholas couldn't believe his ears. "A daughter? I'm a father Hallelujah I"M A FATHER!" Just then a strapping young man stuck his head in and said "Congrats Man! ME TOO!!!!" Meryl looked at Nicholas. "You don't seem to have aged a bit." Nicholas smiled "Probably all that alcohol"  
  
  
  
Nicholle opened the door and went inside. This was the legendary mansion of Sir Millions Knives. She went upstairs, straight to her room with the walk in closet. She opened the door and pulled out a short tight black pleather dress, with double slits, as high as her tademark slip, and a pair of liquid silver vinyl pants that were extremely lo rise. Her thong straps shown over the waist of the pants, under the dress slits. She put on her coat and headed over to the saloon where she knew she'd find the others. She looked in the mirror quickly to check her hair and whispered "Why is it the mothers always have to die?" then she strode off to the parking spot her motorcycle, the Sinner #2.  
  
  
  
Vash stared out the window. Suddenly it occurred to him Nicholle had vanished and had not accompanied them in the taxi. Knives looked innocently at Vash. "I've changed brother. I'm a new man Raven has breathed so much love and life into me that all my thoughts of hate and death have escaped me. Cassidy was currently re arranging her arms around knives and going, "Oh Hon-Hon." Knives could care less. Dakkon and raven were playing a peg game max had made out of rusted nails and a piece of sand stone. There was a jingling of bells and Nicholle stepped into the dining area. Both Vash and knives gasped. "Hey boys," She said her long black hair sweeping the stares off as she walked over to them. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?" she sat down on Vash's lap.  
  
  
  
Nicholas walked out of the hospital, still in the paper gown. He was having about 50 feet from the hospital when he heard. "MR, PREIST MAN!" Expecting to see Millie he turned around and was disappointed to see Meryl blue hair flying behind her as she rode in an old rundown car. She neared him and stopped. "Hop in" She said slowly. He looked at her then got in wordlessly. They were two isles away from the hospital when he finally said "Meryl, don't call me Mr. priest man ok?" She nodded. They had generated quite a bit of speed when the wind blew up Nicholas's gown. Meryl looked over to see why nick was gasping and got a bit more then she bargained for.  
  
  
  
Nicholle looked pleased when Vash took raven Cassidy and Dakkon to go find a daycare facility. "Bye honey" she said to Vash as he left. "So it's you and I my sweet silver rose." Knives said. He placed a hand on her inner thigh under the table and they simultaneously said "CHECK PLEASE!"  
  
"Eh? What about Cassidy--" Nicole protested, trying to pry Knive's mouth from her neck.  
  
"Bitch in heat, that one." he gave her offending wrist a smack, than returned to her neck.  
  
"Ah. AH! Slow down!"  
  
"... shite." he blasted open the door, after both of them hastily leaving the restaurant (scrambling, more like), knives hauling Nicholle over his shoulders, dashing at inhuman speeds up the stairs, and slamming open the door to his bedroom (it fell completely off its hinges)... before he thrust her in front of him. He half-hoped she would actually have the skill to land on the bed... but sighed when she missed completely, landing face-down and spread-eagle; even when wearing the slick combination of sophisticate and saucy clothes.... looked stupid. But he went after her anyway, in one movement, landing and straddling her, and turning her face around... but pulled away. To her complete and utter surprise, he sat down gracefully next to her, and placed and hand under his chin.  
  
"...disappointed?" he smirked, and ducked when she almost punched him. He laughed, which was startling... it was a rich, amused sound before sobering and looking exactly like the plant/sex god that he was. "Naughty, naughty.... Bad little girls get coal in their stockings... among other things."  
  
"But it's not Christmas time," she protested, confused.  
  
They blinked at each other.  
  
"Do you want me to do the whole Vash thing and -actually- pretend to be Saint Nick.... Or are you really that dense?!" knives asked, exasperated.  
  
"Do you actually think I liked Vash?" she replied, amused, her head ducked and nestled comfortably into her shoulder, unconsciously seductive. He sat back on his haunches, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"......What's _not_ to like?"  
  
"Ohh... I've got a list-" she caught her breath. "For one thing, he's not as suave and-- he's the good guy, and sometimes...." she licked her lips. "you want spice to match your sugar intake."  
  
"oh... ho ho.... you little masochist." his voice was rumblingly low, the words slow on his lips.  
  
"Fuck you!" she spat, but was passive anyway.  
  
"I will... in due time." again, he ducked under a swung fist.  
  
"Don't you -dare- pull that legato shit on me!!! I absolutely -hate- angst during sex... especially when it comes from a fucking immortal!!" he blinked.  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." she sighed in defeat, but looked up again, suddenly serious.  
  
"Waddya gunna do when ahm gone?" he glanced at the door, which was still ajar on the wall where he left it.... this would be the fifth time this week he'd have to replace it.  
  
"Dunno," he ran a hand through his silver hair, thoughtful, than smirked. "Probably fuck Vash some more." he straddled her again.  
  
"You really have a -thing- for incest, don't you??" she spoke softly in her accusation.  
  
".... Even YOU wouldn't pass up a piece of ass that fine." he rumbled, suddenly ducking and biting the inside of her thigh.".... And don't quote me on that particular one." he half-threatened before getting busy "... or I'll -spank- you."  
  
The empty mansion was soon filled with the sounds of Nicholle's shrieks.  
  
  
  
Wolfwood screamed. "SHE SOLD MY SUIT!!!!???" Meryl Looked at the Ex priest and winced. "Yes you big LUG, what else could she do with it?" "Save it for my son I suppose." Nick said looking lostly out the window. "Hey look! A saloon, what do you say, I could use a bit of a drink. " Meryl said nothing and pulled over to the saloon. They walked in and headed straight for the bar. the woman behind the counter was very attractive. Wolfwood tried hard not to notice this since he only had on a very worn, thin paper sheath. "Howdy stranger, what can I get you and your mom?" Meryl Started to go off on one of her little lecture sprees while Nick leaned up against the bar and said calmly "Mom'll have a kaluah milkshake and I'll take whatever you'll give me!" The girl smiled and looked down to nick. "Nice choice of clothing." Then she smirked again. "Let's see, what do you like more, white or black?" Nick looked down then up again "Black." "M'k, Cats or dogs?" Nick looked down there was a black cat underneath his stool. "Cats." She leaned over the bar prodding Meryl and handing her the milkshake. "Last Question...stop or go?" Nick looked out the window. "Go" he said finally. She smiled. "So you'll take whatever I give you right?" "Sure I trust you."  
  
"You trust to easily then......I'm going to give you one of the best things you'll ever experience....SEX ON THE BEACH!" Nick looked at her meaningfully. "Yeah, but what are you going to make me to drink?" Just then Meryl hit him with her milkshake mug.  
  
"....." Nicholle struggled out of... what was left of the bed an hour later.  
  
"Gotta go to Vash's now--" she blinked when he appeared to be asleep. He opened one eye, and shut it again, bored.  
  
"Dutiful little housewife, aren't we?" he replied lazily. She whirled on the spot as he sat up in the shattered remains of the bed, visibly irritated.  
  
"No matter who I say my heart belongs to, I'll always belong to you." she found one of her shoes, which was on top of the dresser... she could have of changed clothes easily, but she -really- didn't want to alarm Vash so immediately in.... the relationship. He sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes, pointing to where her slip was hanging from the chandelier, happy to simply watch her, being absolutely unhelpful, as she struggled to get her slip down, still topless. "I'll be back later." she said, suddenly formal. She turned away, haphazardly pulling on some socks before stuffing her feet into her heavy boots, and blinked, completely confused, when contrasting pale arms wrapped around her dark tan torso. She turned her head, regarding him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Do you think it's that easy?" She asked demandingly. He said nothing, sucking on her ear... in an almost affectionate way, hand settling on her abdomen. He smiled warmly, continuing to irritate her by not verbally responding, both hands warm on her soft belly.  
  
"See you later..." he twisted his deep masculine voice to a grotesque feminine whine "I love you, Hon-Hon".... but kissed her deeply on the mouth, seeing her "safely" to the front door of his exclusive mansion, still naked. 


End file.
